


Way Home

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Waiting for him to come home.
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Kira Yamato
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 19/The Message for the Last Days

[Do you want me to bring you anything?] 

[Anything I can get in the three days before I come back.] 

Cagalli laughed and replied that she was fine. The only thing she needed was Kira, and he was finally on his way home to her. 

There had been so much to do, and they both had so many commitments, but finally... He could be at her side, and she could hang on and not let go. 

She'd made too many mistakes already. She wouldn't make any more. 

Not with Kira... She loved him too much. 

[Okay. I'll see you soon.]


End file.
